Rumors
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Rumors are going around the high school, rumors about a certain quarterback dating a certain committee member. They were not true of course, but rumors have to start somewhere...


Just a story I wrote for my favorite couple! Now, there was something I was going to fix on this, but do you think I can remember it or find it? No -.- So I apologize for any major mistake. R&R please and thanks

* * *

><p>There were rumors going around the high school, rumors about a certain quarterback dating a certain committee member. They were not true of course, they were only rumors. But rumors have to start somewhere, right?<p>

Let's go back a few weeks. It was a typical day, aside for the freezing rain coming down. Hiruma was inside the clubhouse typing away at his computer, doing devil-knows-what, when Mamori walked in. She was dripping from head to toe and shivering so hard the polar bears in Antarctica could hear her teeth chattering. Hiruma looked up from his computer for a few seconds before quickly looking back down. He was not in the mood to help his freezing manager. She stood by the door waiting for the warmth of the clubhouse to seep into her bones. Soon she was able to move her defrosting muscles and continue with her business. The two did not talk, did not make eye contact, and most certainly did not help each other.

An hour later Mamori was done and was heading back outside to make her way back home. She let out a little squeak as the door slammed shut on her from the fierce blistering wind. She heard Hiruma sigh as he closed his laptop and headed over to her. Without saying a word he draped his football jacket, with his name on the back, over her shoulders.

"Want a ride, you damn useless manager?" Was all he said. She nodded sheepishly in reply and followed him out. He returned her home safely and they continued on with their lives.

The next day Mamori came to school wearing his jacket. She heard gasps behind her as they read the name on it. She heard giggles in front of her as they saw her face reddening.

Speed forward a few days after she gave the jacket back. The next rumor that sprang up around the campus was that the harsh football captain and quiet manager were seen kissing under the bleachers. This was only a rumor though, for what really happened was just an embarrassing accident. It all started with garbage getting thrown under the bleachers and Mamori being herself, decided to clean it up. Hiruma being himself, decided to sit above her and watch. Every time she turned her back he'd throw another piece of garbage down below. She got flustered to the point where she looked up and saw what he was doing.

"Come down here and help me clean this up!" She demanded. He shrugged and slipped down below, only to watch her struggle against the empty candy wrappers and wind. The wind ended up winning and the garbage she held fluttered into the wind like large multicolored butterflies. They attacked Hiruma and clung to his shirt as leftover chocolate crumbs melted against the heat of his body.

"Now look what you've done you stupid manager." He grunted as he peeled them off. She went over to help, and in doing so tripped over a rather large stone. This resulted of her crashing into him and he caught her as a reflex. To the far away students who saw this go down, they assumed the "couple" were sharing their feelings for each other.

Two weeks later a new rumor came about. The relationship between the two oddly paired couple had gotten more serious. It was said that someone saw the two out at a fancy new restaurant and Hiruma had gotten her a fancy new necklace for her birthday. The truth behind this rumor was simple. He did take her out to the new restaurant, along with the rest of the team. He wasn't the one to get her the necklace though, the team did. He was just the one to hand her the box. And yes, like a proper gentleman he did pick up the check, but handed it to Musashi.

Now that we're back in the present time, it's time you heard about the newest rumor. One their way home someone saw them holding hands. Is this rumor true? One may never know~


End file.
